Double Gift
by a1y-puff
Summary: A White Day fic. follow up for "Bittersweet", please read it first ne! I was White Day, but Fuji was absent... not good at summary, just read and review please, thanks! TezuFuji. fluff. shonenai. oneshot


Title: Double Gifts  
Author: a1y-puff  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Characters: Tezuka/Fuji  
Prompt: #36. Sick  
Genre: Can I really write anything other than fluff?  
Word Count: 1466  
Rating: G  
Summary: It was White Day, but Fuji was absent  
Warnings: possible OOC-ness   
Disclaimer: PoT belongs to Konomi-sensei. Tezuka and Fuji belongs to each other. Prompt belongs to"50scenes". Only the plot is mine xp

**A/N:** Well, I was totally at lost, not knowing what to write for White Day. But some people expected me to write a fic for White Day as a follow up to "**Bittersweet**" so I forced my brain (again) to find a muse, but my brain refused to cooperate… Then I stared at the prompt table from "50scenes" for a few minutes and decided to use this prompt. Hope this isn't too crappy and not disappointing for you all –sweatdrops-

I think I'm forcing my brain a lot these days…

Anyway, it's a sequel of "**Bittersweet**". Please read it first if you haven't. It's on my profile page :)

And it's somehow related to "**Little Surprises**" too. Kind of a prequel, but not really XD;;

* * *

**DOUBLE GIFTS  
**

* * *

It was almost White Day. Fuji knew that he would be better off not expecting anything from Tezuka, since he knew very well that Tezuka was not the type to care for such days, but his mind would wander around the thought of what gift Tezuka would give him for White Day, before he could help it.

Last month, he made chocolate for Tezuka for Valentine's Day. He didn't really expect anything that time, though he couldn't help hoping Tezuka would understand what the chocolate meant, and it turned out that he didn't hope for nothing.

Although there was no confession at all, but Tezuka's hand holding his or the quick peck on the top of his head when the bespectacled boy thought no one was watching said a lot more than a mere "please go out with me" or the likes.

Fuji always thought that it was enough even if Tezuka had not said anything about his feeling (Fuji himself had yet to word an "I love you") for he could feel the taller boy's affection, yet he couldn't help his hope to get something for White Day. He wanted to laugh at himself at the pathetic thought (or so he thought) that suddenly crossed his mind.

Really, he felt like a _girlfriend._

-x-X-x-

It was White Day, Tezuka knew, since most of the girls threw hopeful glances at him every now and then, hoping to get something in return for their chocolates or letters for Valentine's Day. But there was no way Tezuka could return ALL of their gifts right? Not to mention he didn't even have any feelings for them. He sincerely hoped his glare was enough of an answer for those girls to stop expecting anything from him.

Talking about White Day, there was actually _someone _he had prepared a gift for. _Someone_who had secretly slipped a Valentine's chocolate for him, anonymously, yet the wasabi he mixed in it obviously told Tezuka of his identity. _Someone_who was able to understand his feelings, even without he had to convey them into words.

But that _someone_did not show up for morning practice. So now, Tezuka was heading to class 3-6 to look for him. And once he arrived there, even before he stepped into the classroom, a certain redhead had suddenly jumped to him.

"Nyaaa! Tezukaaa! What are you doing here?" Kikumaru asked with a loud voice, and Tezuka refused to admit that his heart had skipped a beat in surprise.

Resisting the urge to assign laps, Tezuka then asked, "Is Fuji absent? He didn't come to morning practice…"

"Well, yeah. I heard his mother had called _sensei_, she said Fuji caught a cold. Nya, and here I thought Fuji would never fall ill."

"I see. Thanks," Tezuka replied curtly before turning his back and walked to his own classroom.

-x-X-x-

The soft knock on his door and the gentle voice of his sister had pulled Fuji out of his slumber. Slowly, he opened his eyes. But instead of his sister's face, Fuji saw the stoic look of his captain. That made him blinked his eyes.

Once.

Twice.

Then he stared at the bespectacled boy, as if to make sure it wasn't an illusion.

"Tezuka?" he finally managed to let out his wonder.

"I heard you were sick," Tezuka simply said as he put his hand over Fuji's forehead. Fuji's temperature was slightly warmer than his own.

"Shuusuke, you didn't contact Tezuka that you were absent today?" Yumiko asked, half-teasingly. Fuji suspected that his sister had already known about their more-than-friends relationship, probably through her cards.

"Oh right," Fuji smiled apologetically at Tezuka, before continuing, "Sorry Tezuka, I forgot to call you. In fact, I've been sleeping through the day, and was up only for having breakfast Yumiko-neesan forced me into."

"That's alright," Tezuka answered as he helped Fuji to sit up in his bed.

"Shuusuke, it's time for your medicine. But before, you will need to eat, ne?" Yumiko gently said as she brought a bowl of porridge for her brother.

"Umm, I actually have no appetite now…" Fuji carefully said.

"Are you sure?" Fuji suddenly noticed that Yumiko had this meaningful smile. "Tezuka-kun made this for you, Shuusuke. Surely you wouldn't want to waste his effort, right?"

Fuji's eyes were open as he turned his gaze to Tezuka, who was obviously trying to look anywhere but him, and the slight blush on the captain's face suddenly grew his appetite. "I'll eat it," he finally said, smiling.

"Good. Now, I'll put it here and leave you two ne? I have to attend my afternoon class soon," Yumiko said as she settled the tray on the bedside table, and after giving his brother a quick peck on the cheek, she walked to the door. "Oh, Tezuka-kun, please take care of my brother, ne?" she said teasingly as she winked at the youth and left after seeing a blush on the boy's face.

"Fuji, eat," Tezuka commanded as he picked the tray off the table.

"I will, but only if you feed me," Fuji grinned.

Tezuka sighed. "You're too old for that," he replied.

"Mou, I haven't even reached my fourth birthday," Fuji faked a pout.

Tezuka sighed again, as he saw Fuji throwing him a spoiled, pleading look that he thought was kinda… cute… no, scratch that. Childish. Yes, childish was the word, Tezuka thought. And after ten seconds of a staring match, Fuji won as Tezuka sighed, _again_, and started feeding the practically grinning sick boy.

Tezuka had heard of people being spoiled when they fall ill, maybe Fuji was one of them, he thought as he directed a spoonful of porridge into Fuji's waiting mouth. And as he saw the contented expression on the lithe boy's face, he had to defy his urge to smile.

"I didn't know you can cook, Tezuka," Fuji commented after he had eaten half of the porridge.

"Hn," was the only reply he got from the taller boy, but not that Fuji expected any reply, though.

"Saa, can I take this as my White Day gift?"

The question effectively drew Tezuka's gaze to Fuji's.

Fuji then started to talk again, "Well, I know I shouldn't expect anything in return for my chocolate last month, but… since you made me porridge _today_, can I take this as my White Day gift?" he asked while maintaining the smile on his face.

Tezuka was silent for a second, before answering, "No, this is not your White Day gift."

Fuji's smile faltered immediately, though he managed to keep it plastered on his face, but he couldn't help the disappointment he felt.

Before Fuji could utter any words, though, Tezuka fished something out of his bag and shoved it into Fuji's hand while saying, "This is your White Day gift."

Fuji stared at the blue paper-wrapping on his hands. He didn't think Tezuka would actually give him a White day gift. He gazed at Tezuka, silently asked for permission to open it, and after Tezuka gave him a slight nod, Fuji started to unwrapped his gift.

And he found a photo frame.

It was made of wood, with a simple design and on the bottom left, there was craved a small "T.K & F.S". It was a handmade, he figured. Fuji then looked up to meet Tezuka's eyes.

"Did you make it yourself?" Fuji asked.

"You gave me a handmade chocolate, so I thought I should give you something of my handmade," Tezuka replied.

For a moment or two, Fuji only stared at his gift. Then, he smiled.

Trust Tezuka to give something like this instead of a pot of candies or anything fancy for White Day gift (not that Fuji wanted anything fancy. He was not a girl, after all). But it was, well… so Tezuka-like, and it was his handmade too. What more could Fuji ask?

"Thank you. I'm happy I actually get double gifts for White Day; the porridge and this frame, I mean. Really, I didn't think you would actually give me a White Day gift," he chuckled.

"Hn," was Tezuka's only reply as he didn't know what else to say. He didn't even expect himself to actually make something for Fuji. The _tensai_sure had made him do unusual things, he mused. Like, well, feeding someone of his age.

"Finish your food," Tezuka said as he nudged Fuji's lips with another spoon of porridge. Fuji happily complied and told Tezuka that he was pretty much a good cook. This time, Tezuka didn't resist his urge to smile.

A week later, when he went to Fuji's house to study together, he saw the frame he made had sat comfortably on Fuji's desk, with a photo of a smiling him and a crying-yet-smiling Fuji, snaking their arms around each other after their promised match.

**-NeverEnding-**

* * *

**A/N: **LoL… I finally finished this… whew… I thought the plotbunnies were abandoning me, but they're NOT! Oh, and here, I'm assuming that Tezuka was 4 months older than Fuji, so he just turned 15, not 16. (but really, can anyone tell me who is actually older? Canon-wise?) 

Anyway, was the ending weird? Oh, and let's just assume it was Inui who took the picture of them after the fateful match XD;;

Review please?

Btw, I've been writing a hell lot of fluff lately,, and I started to feel bored.. I want to write something angsty or cracky or AU-ish next time… but only after I finish my b'day gift for a friend.


End file.
